


we shall be safe; out of harm's way.

by loriedapotxto



Series: mcyt fanfics :] [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Tommyinnit, Clay | Dream Gets a Hug, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta'd, Not Canon Compliant, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), how is that not a tag i-, i cant tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: Tommy reached out a hand to touch Dream, the main cause of all his pain and suffering. He knew Dream deserved this. He knew Dream deserved to rot in this prison for all the abuse he has caused not just him, but everyone on the server, but seeing the man now, a shell of the man he once was, as he flinched when Tommy’s hand reached out, Tommy couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the man. He too went through the feeling Dream felt during his exile.OR: Tommy visits Dream in prison, and comforts him when Dream thinks he’s having a nightmare.[Title from Lavenders Blue]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), only platonic ships
Series: mcyt fanfics :] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 369





	we shall be safe; out of harm's way.

**Author's Note:**

> written by someone who skimmed through the vod bc they were having karl brainrot from his recent stream-
> 
> time traveller!karl is canon yall 
> 
> no beta we die like cleetus (im sorry but i couldnt help the reference from karls stream- the way quackity plays cleetus is just yes and bad saying thigh highs is just making me cry)
> 
> not canon :,)

Tommy stood before the lava which protected Dream from escaping his prison cell, nervously looking around and trying to crack a joke or two at Sam, —who didn’t even answer him, just repeating the words everytime he did, “Head forward, Tommy,”— anything to escape the fear and anxiety he felt because of Sam, and also trying to be big and brave, not scared and troubled. He shouldn’t cower in fear because of Dream, not when he was powerless and weak in a cell in his own prison which he requested Sam to build.

Once he got a peek from after those seemingly unending layers of lava, he saw a single cell made from obsidian, holding the green-clad man.

He never tore his eyes away from the man, even as Sam said some things before pulling a lever.

Suddenly, the ground was moving beneath his feet, and he nearly fell into the lava pit if it weren’t for his quick reaction to sudden motion.

He vaguely heard Sam say something about safety and going near Dream and killing, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the server Admin. 

Once he landed on the platform, he spared a glance at Sam, who only looked serious about this whole thing, and with a nod of Tommy’s head, Sam pulled back the lever, and they both watched as the lava began rising up again.

Once he saw the lava fully encase his surroundings, —enough that he could feel the heat radiating from it,— he turned to finally look at Dream.

It has only been a day since he saw Dream get dragged out of the vault by Sam, Sapnap and Ant, but holy shit, the man looked like hell.

His usual smiley face mask was nowhere in his line of sight, the bags under his eyes were so prominent, his skin was less healthy and looked more pale, his usual green hoodie was ripped and dirty, there were large amounts of dirt and bruises littered randomly on his visible skin, his usually bright green eyes full of mischief and not an ounce of worry no longer carried the light which made his eyes stand out, and his dirty blonde hair lost it’s healthy shine.

So, to put it simply, Dream looked like he went through hell and back in 24 hours.

Once Dream noticed he was looking at him, —why and how did it take so long for the quick minded man to notice it?—, his eyes widened and immediately backed to the wall of the room, trying to make himself as small as he could. 

Tommy reached out a hand to touch Dream, the main cause of all his pain and suffering. He knew Dream deserved this. He knew Dream deserved to rot in this prison for all the abuse he has caused not just him, but everyone on the server, but seeing the man now, a shell of the man he once was, as he flinched when Tommy’s hand reached out, Tommy couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the man. He too went through the feeling he felt during his exile.

Dream whimpered, hiding his face in his hands and trying to become one with the wall.

Tommy’s heart broke for this man. He wasn’t going to humiliate and hurt or torture Dream like the man did when he was at his weakest. Most people who had a sensible mind would want revenge and to torture and to inflict pain on the man who hurt them, not feel sympathy or want to comfort them.

“Dream,” Tommy whispered gently, walking towards the cowering man in the corner. He knew he shouldn’t be acting like a parent seeing their child cry, yet he did. 

“Please,” Dream pleaded in a hoarse voice, “Nightmare, don’t, please,” he looked and sounded so close to tears.

Tommy tilted his head in a confused gesture. Who was this Nightmare dickhead?

“Dream…?” Tommy tried again, crouching down.

Dream once again shook his head. “Please, I already did what you asked, I already hurt my friends for you—making me hurt my family was the worst thing you could make me do!” he sobbed, trying to get as far away from Tommy as he could.

Tommy stilled, his brain immediately going into overdrive.

Did this Nightmare fellow make Dream do the things he did?

“Dream, it’s me, Tommy, Big T, Tommy Trusty, you remember?” he said softly, sitting back on his heels from a safe distance away from Dream in case anything bad happened.

While Dream seemed to be searching his mind for who he was, Tommy took a moment to look at his cell.

There was no bed, instead there was a single cauldron filled with water beside a lectern and a chest full of books and quills, which he could see as some peeked out from the top.

Dream finally seemed to remember him, as he lifted his head from his arms so quickly Tommy was surprised his neck didn’t break. He shook his head once he saw it was indeed, Tommy, and covered his head in his hands. “Why are you here?” he croaked, voice and brain numb.

Tommy didn’t answer for a few seconds. Why was he here? At first, his goal was to take a look at Dream and be smug and brag about him being in prison, but now? He wanted to help Dream. Not necessarily help him escape, just help him back to his proper physical and mental health.

“Because I care about you.” he said after a while, and regretted it 3 seconds in. 

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as Dream tensed and started shaking.

“Don’t,” he choked, —when did he start tearing up?—, and backed as far away as he could away from Tommy.

“I don’t want or need your pity,” he spit out, but it didn’t have any heat or malice in it as there were evident tears trailing down his cheeks, though Tommy didn’t see it.

“I’m not pitying you,” Tommy stood up to slowly walk to Dream and crouched down to his height, and his heart soared in joy as Dream slowly met his gaze.

“I want to help you, I swear. You may have hurt me in the past,” Dream gave him a look as if to say ‘ _understatement, much?_ ’, “but that doesn’t matter. I may seem like the type of person who would resort to violence once they see their manipulator and abuser in a very fragile position, but I understand what you’re going through. I went through the same pain and humiliation when I was in exile. And though, you were the one to inflict it on me, doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t forgive and forget, right?” he smiled weakly at the end of his speech.

Dream looked so relieved once he said it, but then his pupils became smaller and he shook in his place.

“This is too good to be true,” he chuckled, though there was no humor behind it, hand cupping his own head as tears leaked through his eyes.

“This is too good to be true! Nightmare, get out of my brain! I’m dreaming! This is all a stupid nightmare! No one would want to forgive me after all the sorrow and suffering I put them through!” the man sobbed, nearly screaming as he balled his hair in his fists and suffered.

Tommy looked close to tears, but still reached out to slowly cradle Dream’s face.

“I’m real, Dream. I’m not a nightmare of illusion, I’m as real as TommyInnit could get.” Dream cracked a small smile once he heard the last sentence. Could this be the real Tommy?

He screwed his eyes shut and slowly looked up, and cracked open an eye.

It really was Tommy. Amazing, caring, wholesome, alive Tommy, sitting in front of him now smiling a watery smile.

Dream opened both of his eyes, and threw his arms around Tommy. Though he was tall, he looked so small and short in this moment, that it nearly made Tommy scream in rage.

“Tommy, _thank you,_ ” Dream cried, tightening his arms around his friend.

“Anytime, my friend.” Tommy answered, hugging Dream to his chest with a promise of friendly love and care and recovery for their future.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A SHIP FIC BTW-
> 
> ik this sucks but i wanted to post it anyway-
> 
> thanks for reading 1.3k words of lorie trying to be a good writer-
> 
> hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
